This invention relates to head and neck wear, specifically to a garment that may function as a scarf or as a hat or as a hat and a scarf combination, along with a method of so using the item.
Clearly, hats and scarves are old in the art. To some degree, it is also old in the art to have a hat and a scarf working in combination, to form and be used as a single garment.
Such earlier hat and scarf combinations consisted primarily of standard looking hat elements having extending at the back thereof two separate long flowing pieces of fabric, which long flowing pieces of fabric could then be used as a scarf, and thereby wrapped around the hat wearer""s neck and or lower face. The hat elements of these earlier hat and scarf combinations, could be in the shape of a standard knit caps or fancier fur hats. In any event, the ultimate design feature of the scarf element was the same for all of these prior art hat/scarf combinations; two pieces of fabric extending downward from opposite sides of the back of the hat. These hat scarf combination garments were worn by first placing the hat element on the top of the head, and then individually wrapping and/or tying the two downwardly extending xe2x80x9cscarfxe2x80x9d elements around the neck and/or lower face; as one would with a regular scarf.
Another type of prior art hat/scarf combination were of the xe2x80x9chooded scarfxe2x80x9d construction. With these types of prior art constructions, a scarf would have extending there through, somewhere in the middle length of fabric, an opening for receipt of a person""s head. Once the head was inserted through the opening, extra fabric extending up from the scarf, would then extend over the person""s head to be worn in the manner of a hood. The method of wearing the xe2x80x9chooded scarfxe2x80x9d combination, was to insert the head through the hood opening in the middle of the scarf, adjust the hood on the head and then wrap the scarf elements (here again there are two), around the lower neck and/or face.
Another type of prior hat/scarf combination were of the long tailed knitted cap construction. With these types of prior art constructions a knit cap would have a long tail extending from the top of the garment which could be wrapped around the neck. The method of wearing long tailed knitted cap was to place the cap on the head and then wrap the tail around the neck.
Yet other types of prior art hat/scarf combinations are those in the form of a tubular piece of fabric having an opening extending throughout the length of the fabric. Once the head was inserted through the entire tube of the fabric, one tube end could be pulled up over the back and top of the head leaving the face of the wearer protruding from the interior of one tube end, with the balance of the fabric encircling the neck, and the opposite tube end resting on the shoulders. These items are similar to a bodiless and sleeveless turtleneck having a head covering element, as they cannot be extended in any direction, nor unwrapped and adjusted like a traditional scarf. The method of wearing the tubular hat/scarf combinations was to slip the head through the continuously running, central opening, and pull the garment up over the head like a hood. The hood could be pulled up over or off the head but there was little or no adjustability around the neck as the garment could not be completely opened, it simply rested on the shoulders unless it was entirely removed.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a hat scarf combination garment that first functions and appears as a standard wrap around scarf yet is multi-functional and may easily be adjusted to changes in temperature. Such a garment does not have the standard form of a hat and two long flowing pieces of fabric hanging therefrom; it is not in the nature of a xe2x80x9chooded scarfxe2x80x9d; it is not in the form of a knitted cap with a long tail; nor is it such that an entire tube of fabric must be pulled over the head, or off the head on to the neck, leaving the fabric bunched on top of the shoulders in a disadvantageous and mostly un-adjustable position. Instead, it would be desirable that the hat and scarf combination garment would be very similar in looks and size and function to a standard scarf, and could be worn as such, but made in a tubular type fashion (similar to the earlier discussed prior art tubular items), allowing it to alternately be worn by placing one of the tubular ends over the top of the head, as a hat would be worn, and then wrapping, if the wearer so chooses, the remaining single fabric length portion of the item in a scarf-like manner around the neck, chest, face or a combination thereof.
In accordance with the invention, an improved hat and scarf combination and alternate methods of wearing the same, is provided. The garment is essentially of tubular construction; a piece of fabric doubled over onto itself, with the two long ends of the fabric being connected together. With this construction a tubular opening is rendered throughout the interior of the fabric, along the length of the garment. The length of the garment is long enough to accommodate receipt over the top of the head (like a regular hat) at one end of the tubular garment, leaving enough length to then be wrapped around, at least once, the neck, chest and face area, as desired, in the manner of a standard scarf. Alternately, the garment made be worn solely as, and look very similar to, a standard scarf, or solely as a hat with a long tail.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved hat and scarf combination garment, and improved alternate methods of wearing the same. The fabric member of the improved hat and scarf combination garment may be made of any known textile, synthetic, or natural material or any combination thereof.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved hat and scarf combination garment in the form of a long tubular piece of fabric that largely appears and may function in a standard scarf manner yet comprises additional unobvious uses; either end of the tubular garment may be worn on top of the head like a hat, leaving the remaining portion of the length of fabric to extend downwards from the head that provides the option of being wrapped around the lower face, neck and chest areas, in a scarf type manner.
Yet another embodiment of the invention is to provide an improved hat and scarf combination garment having a securing mechanism to hold the garment around the wearer""s neck and head. The securing mechansims may be hooks and eyes, snaps, or buttons.
It is anticipated that any method of constructing a primarily symmetrical hat/scarf garment with receptacles for a person""s head at either end is anticipated herein.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the following description.
The invention accordingly comprises an assembled construction and method of wearing possessing the features, properties, relation of components and steps which will be exemplified in the products and methods hereinafter described, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.